Analyte, e.g., glucose, monitoring systems including continuous and discrete monitoring systems generally include a small, lightweight battery powered and microprocessor controlled system which is configured to detect signals proportional to the corresponding measured glucose levels using an electrometer, and radio frequency (RF) signals to transmit the collected data. One aspect of certain analyte monitoring systems include a transcutaneous or subcutaneous analyte sensor configuration which is, for example, partially mounted on the skin of a subject whose analyte level is to be monitored. The sensor cell may use a two or three-electrode (work, reference and counter electrodes) configuration driven by a controlled potential (potentiostat) analog circuit connected through a contact system.
With increasing use of pump therapy for Type 1 diabetic patients, young and old alike, the importance of controlling the infusion device such as external infusion pumps is evident. Indeed, presently available external infusion devices typically include an input mechanism such as buttons through which the patient may program and control the infusion device. Such infusion devices also typically include a user interface such as a display which is configured to display information relevant to the patient's infusion progress, status of the various components of the infusion device, as well as other programmable information such as patient specific basal profiles.
In the course of using the analyte monitoring system and the infusion device, data associated with a patient's physiological condition such as monitored analyte levels, insulin dosage information, for example, may be stored and processed. As the complexity of these systems and devices increase, so do the amount of data and information associated with the system/device.